Hospitals may define assignments of doctors, nurses, and other staff to patients, shifts, and locations within the hospitals (referred to as “care team assignments”). Typically, these care team assignments are recorded and tracked using an electronic hospital record (EHR) system. Care team assignments may change over time, such as due to shift changes, worker absences, discharges, and other events within a hospital, and so EHR systems can become out-of-date or otherwise include inaccurate information regarding current care team assignments. One reason for inaccurate care team assignments data may be due to the required interactions of care team members with the EHR system. For example, in order to update a care team assignment with an EHR system, a nurse may need to manually log into a terminal and indicate whether she or other professionals have completed a shift, showed up for work, and otherwise are or are not currently associated with a care team assignment. With unreliable care team assignments stored in the EHR systems, there may be a reduced ability for hospital staff to identify, communicate with, and/or schedule care team workers to provide care to patients and rooms within the hospital. For example, with unreliable care team assignment data in EHR systems, physicians may be left out of workflows for patients, team members may become frustrated, and other communication systems may be marginalized due to the inaccurate data of the care team assignments.